The Ice is Getting Thinner
by Lise Steiner
Summary: Como uma linha quase quebrada, eles precisavam de algo para se apoiar. POV do Viktor.


Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ é propriedade de J. K. Rowling, da Warner Brothers e afiliadas. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**The Ice is Getting Thinner**

Assim que chegou, Viktor reconheceu a beleza do céu de Londres. Havia alguma nuance diferente nele, diferente da Bulgária.

Havia amigos, havia lembranças, havia uma família para visitar e uma carta no bolso.

**xxx**

**.**  
_майка._

A casa era bonita e próxima d'A Toca o suficiente. Havia uma notável diferença entre a residência da foto mandada por Hermione e essa. Ele sentiu uma frieza que não devia estar ali logo na entrada. Parecia sua terra natal.

"Viktor!"

Hermione abraçou-o como costumava fazer. Apesar de conversarem um pouco, a intenção da velha amiga era óbvia, perceptível. Logo após o nascimento de Rose, ela lhe mandou uma fotografia em que o bebê dormia tranqüilamente, seus fiapos de cabelo castanho acariciados pela mãe. Havia recebido notícias da menina regularmente desde então, mas nunca a tinha visto.

Guiado por Hermione, Viktor chegou até a sala. Rose encarou-o do chão. Não levou muito tempo para desenvolver uma fascinação pelo convidado, aquela observação exata de um olhar de eternidade, típica de uma criança. Em poucos minutos, a semelhança entre a pequena e Hermione havia ficado clara para ele.

A mãe, no entanto, parecia ter perdido exatamente isso. Seu senso de observação estava completamente focado nela mesma. Nela mesma e na janela, na paisagem coberta de neve lá fora. Encaravam-se como iguais. Eram coisas que ele nunca teria relacionado, Hermione e toda aquela frieza. Quase não se parecia com a Inglaterra que ele conhecia.

Rose sorriu para ele mais uma vez. Viktor suspirou uma palavra, enunciando-a com frígida familiaridade. Mайка. Indicou Hermione sutilmente com a mão. Os olhos da menina lhe disseram a única palavra que podia querer dela, por enquanto.

_mãe_.

**.**  
_Oтец__._

Depois da chegada de Ron, um abraço, alguma conversa e um jantar, Viktor sentiu a frieza instalada em Hermione se acentuar. Em Ron também não era muito difícil de se notar. Ele pensou que a situação melhoraria nos próximos dias. Pensou que podia ser sua culpa.

Era realmente muito parecido com sua casa.

Alguns dias depois, o embaraço de Hermione estendia-se sobre a mesa de jantar. Haviam brigado outra vez. Viktor e Rose ouviram as vozes altas demais, o desespero inexplicável que perdurava por tempo demais. Hermione recolheu-se sozinha após a refeição, deixando o marido na sala com seus próprios sentimentos.

Viktor viu o quadro completo. Ron nem ao menos tocou na varinha e começou a arrumar a mesa. Seus olhos estavam fixos na água gelada, escorrendo por seus dedos.

O convidado pegou o bebê no colo e caminhou até a sala sem que Ron percebesse. Sentou Rose no balcão e lhe disse no mesmo tom de antes, na mesma voz de Bulgária, a palavra que ficou suspensa no espaço entre eles como a anterior. Oтец. Ela nem tentou repetir.

_pai_.

**.**  
_семейство._

Algum tempo depois, o choro de Rose ecoou pela casa. Estranho notar como a menina sentira a frieza dos pais com tão pouca idade. Viktor sentou-se no chão com ela, observando seus movimentos e o vento gélido entrando pela janela.

Hermione estava na cozinha, escrevendo uma carta, enquanto Ron ficava lá fora, na neve. Como uma linha quase quebrada, eles precisavam de algo para se apoiar.

"Cемейство".

Búlgaro, língua antiga e fria como era, passou pelos lábios de Viktor devagar, familiar demais. Família. A única palavra que tinha de passar, o único pedaço de sua terra natal que valia a pena dizer. Repetiu-a vezes demais por toda a vida, agora não faria mal.

A menina aprendeu a pronunciá-la, do jeito que era. Parecia saber o que significava. Parecia compreender o convidado perfeitamente. Queria exatamente a mesma coisa que ele.

O jantar teve a usual tensão dos anteriores. Rose não se conformaria. De seu carrinho, a palavra ecoou lenta, passando por todos os cantos, toda a frieza. Os pais prestaram imediata atenção, sorriram, se encararam.

Também não precisavam saber o que significava desde que sobrevivessem à estação.

_família_.


End file.
